


Brooding

by Elphabacanfigureskate



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphabacanfigureskate/pseuds/Elphabacanfigureskate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why ya brooding Doctor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding

“Why ya brooding Doctor?”  
He grinned a fake tight lipped smile.  
“I’m not brooding.”  
“Sure and that’s why you’ve been starin’ at the same screen for the past ten minutes”  
His eyes flicked to the Gallifreyan equation. If he was honest with himself he had memorized it three or four centuries ago but it’s not as if Rose needed to know that.  
“Shush you.”  
The Doctor clacked a few keys changing the screen to some old TARDIS repair logs… from four hundred years ago. Oh well looked the same to Rose anyway.  
Aforementioned human thought for a moment before resting her hands on the back of the jump seat.  
“Adam’s ghiddy. ‘s been talkin’ nonstop.”  
He faltered for a moment in his rhythmic typing and tightened through his shoulders. After a too long a pause he responded.  
“Good.” He snarled.  
gotcha  
“Well I don’t know, might go check on ‘im” She smiled and the Doctor’s frown deepened. “Kinda cute doncha think?”   
He expelled an angry breath.  
“I’m not really the authority on that.”  
Rose got close to his ear.   
“I didn’t think so.” If his caught breath was anything to go by she had conformation on her theory. “I think you’re jealous.”  
He stood up to face her and she prepared for his anger. It had been a gamble to push him this far but what if this was it? What if he sent her home for being such an naïve human? She didn't have time to exhale a shaky breath before the doctor pressed(more liked slammed) her against the console with a lever poking her bum and his leg between her thighs.  
“Yeah.” He moved his hands to her bum (removing the annoyance of the lever) “I am.”  
And then he kissed her.  
She kissed back almost immediately having wanted him this close for so long it almost hurt.  
“God Doctor.”  
She ran her tongue across the seam of his mouth asking for entrance which he gave.   
His hands ghosted over her breasts before palming them. She slammed her tongue into his mouth to try to gain some kind of upper hand.  
She popped the button on his denims and slipped her hand inside. If his groan was anything to go by he was enjoying himself.  
“Tease,” He leisurely undid the shorts she wore. “You think I didn’t know exactly what you were doing?” he found her wet for him and stroked her through the thin material separating them. “You think you had to make me jealous?” He moved soaked fabric out of his way to tease her skin on skin. “How long have you wanted this Rose?” He flicked her clit making her whimper.  
“Since the end of the Earth.”  
He smiled and bit down on her neck. Rose suspected he felt the same.   
He striped her with remarkable speed. At some point she had managed to rid him of his jacket and jumper leaving him only in his unzipped denims and pants. She tugged them roughly.  
“Off”  
For once in his life the Doctor listened immediately and he nude body shone in glory before her. She reached to touch him.  
“Jealously worked didn’t it?”  
He chuckled before pushing her thighs apart. He caught her eyes before he pressed his tip against her entrance.  
“Rose?”  
She smiled her tongue in teeth smile and rested her hands on his back.  
“Yes.”  
Her eyes fell shut as he filled her completely. He started to rock his hips against her far too slowly for Rose’s taste.  
“Faster!”  
“Demanding aren’t we?”  
He snaked his hand down her stomach to press at the bundle of nerves just above their joining. She arched her back and he nipped at the skin of her breasts. Picking up the pace as she had requested he expelled breath to maintain his composure.  
“Fuck”  
She raked her nails down his back and somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that she had marked him as her own. The fact sent a bolt of pleasure straight to her core.  
She panted and gasped in time with the Doctor’s thrusts. He raised his head to whisper in her ear.  
“Let go Rose.”  
She screamed in ecstasy before falling apart in his arms. After a few more thrusts he came with a low grunt.   
“ So, Doctor did you learn your lesson?”  
“Yep.”  
He skimmed a hand up her thigh.  
“Always brood.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dw story! It's not my best but it got me out of my writers block.


End file.
